Numerous patents have proposed various systems for protecting the eyes and face of a person in environments and situations in which the person is at risk for injury to the eyes or face from impact by paintballs, or the like. These systems typically have a goggle designed to protect the eye and some have additional mask elements to protect the face of the wearer. Most goggle or goggle-mask combinations have problems in at least one of the following areas: leakage or splash-through the lens/frame contact or through the mask with high velocity impact of paintballs; difficulty of assembly and disassembly for cleaning; sub-optimal vision through the lens; sub-optimal ventilation through the entire mask; sub-optimal comfort. The present invention addresses these disadvantages described above through its flexible and secure design.